


Abduction

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [23]
Category: Guns For Hire (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastplay, Come Eating, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Language, Marking, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Bruce kidnaps Robin, but he doesn’t expect what happens next.
Relationships: Bruce Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Morgan/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Abduction

**Bruce**

I lean against the brick wall in the alley behind the restaurant, cleaning my nails with my knife, watching as the woman finally starts turning off the lights. 

I’ve been watching the place for a while. She’s clearly the only one there. 

I was supposed to grab the owner and whoever else was closing with him, but he’s obviously not around. That probably means that Kyle is right; the man is cheating him. 

At the very least, he’s guilty of shitty managing. Who lets a woman close a business in this neighborhood by herself after midnight? 

She’s been working industriously the entire time. Cleaning, taking inventory, a bunch of computer stuff. I seriously doubt that she’s involved in whatever’s going on. 

She looks sweet. Nice. Smart. I don’t think I’m going to be able to get her to come with me. I don’t exactly look like the most trustworthy guy, and she doesn’t seem like the type to go home with a flirty stranger. 

I sigh. I don’t really want to get her mixed up in this, but it’s the job. 

I shift positions, hiding in the darkness by the employee entrance. 

When she comes out, I grab her from behind, putting one arm tightly around her neck and the other over her mouth. It’s a good hold; she doesn’t even have a chance to make a noise before she passes out. 

She won’t be unconscious for long, but I don’t need much time. 

My car is parked nearby. I hoist her up over my shoulder and carry her to it, popping the trunk and laying her gently inside. 

She starts to wake up as I tie her wrists and ankles and gag her, but she’s disoriented. She won’t realize what’s happening for a while. 

I kiss her forehead and murmur, “Sorry, sweetheart,” before shutting her into darkness. 

**Robin**

I blink rapidly, trying to clear my head, but everything’s still fuzzy. 

What happened? 

I try to open my mouth, but quickly realize that I’m gagged. Not terribly tight, but enough to send a message. 

I move my hands and wrists experimentally. They’re tied; I don’t really have any mobility. 

Then I notice that I’m moving. I must be in the trunk of someone’s car. 

I vaguely remember someone saying they were sorry before I was fully aware. I wonder what that was about. 

I suppose I should be terrified. Leaving work alone as late as I do, I kind of always expected to be mugged or something eventually, but ending up in someone’s trunk is a bit different. 

Then again, when you enjoy being bound and on the receiving end of a little pain, your reactions to an event like this are naturally going to be mixed. 

The precision of the abduction and the way I’m restrained are making me think that I’m dealing with someone who knows what they’re doing. 

That and the apology have me more intrigued than anything. 

And maybe a little turned on. 

I know there’s no point in struggling, so I lay back, trying to keep my breathing even, and wait until we reach our destination. 

**Bruce**

I take her to a little cabin I have a bit of a distance from town. There’s no one else around for miles, which makes it handy for my work activities. I’m expecting some yelling and resistance once I open the trunk, though I’m going to try and make this as easy as possible on her. 

I enjoy what I do, but there’s a big difference between torturing some asshole who’s ripping people off and an innocent bystander. 

I park close to the door and get out of the car, walking around to the back. I lean down, speaking loudly and clearly. “All right, sweetheart, here’s how this is going to go,” I instruct. “I’m gonna get you out of there, but I need you to stay quiet for me, okay? This is only going to be as hard as you make it, and I promise there’s no one to hear you anyway. Knock once if you understand.” 

There’s one gentle knock and then nothing else. Of course, she could be planning to throw a fit as soon as I lift the lid. 

I unlock the trunk and raise it slowly. She blinks in the dim light and gazes up at me, but otherwise, she doesn’t move. 

She doesn’t seem afraid at all. In fact, she just looks curious. 

This is a new experience for me. 

“Doing okay there, sweetheart?” I ask, pushing my luck a little.

Maybe she’s just in shock. Maybe she’s going to start screaming any second.

But she just nods placidly and waits. 

I lift her up into my arms, resting her head against my shoulder, putting one arm firmly around her waist and the other under her knees. I use my shoulder to shut the trunk and then carry her into the cabin. 

**Robin**

I rest comfortably against the man’s chest as he carries me inside. He’s warm, which is nice. The trunk was a bit cold. 

The cabin is small and entirely open, except for closets and one door which I assume leads to a bathroom. He brings me over to the bed and sets me down carefully in the center of it, spreading his palm over the small of my back to help me sit up. 

Once I’m settled, he sits down next to me and gently brushes my hair out of my face. “If I take the gag off, you won’t scream?” he confirms.

I nod my head, so he unties it carefully and sets it aside. I lick my lips. “Thanks. It was a little dry.”

He smirks at me and rubs one long hand over his face. “That’s what you’re worried about?” he wonders. “Your mouth being a little dry?” 

I shrug. “There’s nothing else to worry about yet.” 

“Sweetheart,” he protests, “I tied you up and put you in the trunk of my car, and now you’re alone with me in my cabin in the woods.” 

“And so far, none of that has hurt me. So why don’t you tell me what it is I have to worry about?” 

He narrows his eyes at me. “You’re strange.” 

I laugh. “I’m strange? You’re the one who tied me up and put me in the trunk of your car.” 

He reconsiders. “That’s a fair point, I suppose. I’ve just never had anyone be so calm about this.” 

“Well, I’m calm. So what’s it gonna be? Why am I here?” 

“You and me need to have a little chit-chat, sweetheart. About your boss.” 

“Wait, that’s what this is about? Chad?” 

“Yup.” The man slowly pulls a very large knife from a sheath on his belt and holds it up in front of my face. I swallow carefully, gazing at it, squeezing my thighs together as I feel a rush of desire. “And if you tell me what I want to know, sweetheart, I won’t have to hurt you.” 

I lick my lips again. “Hurt me with that?” I clarify breathlessly. 

“For starters.”

I can tell that he isn’t lying. 

“So this is what you do?” I question softly. “You hurt people to get information?” 

“If I have to.” He switches the knife to his other hand and curves his long fingers around my knee. “And I’m good at it, sweetheart. I can go for hours and keep you from losing consciousness or dying.” 

I squeeze my thighs together again. “Well, now you’re just teasing,” I mutter. 

He leans forward until his nose is just barely touching mine. “Teasing, sweetheart?” 

I glance at the knife and then look into his eyes. 

“I happen to like it a little rough,” I whisper. 

**Bruce**

My eyes get wide. 

Is she serious? 

I put the knife on the nightstand, stripping off my black button-down and running a hand through my hair. I notice her eyes move to my stomach, which is slightly exposed by my movements. She squeezes her thighs together again. 

I can’t believe this. 

She’s turned on. 

I tied her, gagged her, and threatened her with a knife, and she is turned on. 

The realization is turning me on. I reach down to adjust my pants and she grins. 

“Don’t get cocky, sweetheart,” I tease, slipping my shoes off and getting back onto the bed, running my fingers down the side of her face. 

I don’t get it. She looks so innocent. So fresh and clean. She has wavy light brown hair that falls to her chin and big hazel eyes; her cheeks are round and her lips are full. On top of that, she’s short and very curvy. 

She’s cute. Not the person you’d expect to have a wild streak at all. 

“You’re pretty, sweetheart,” I observe. “What’s your name?” 

“Thank you. I’m Robin Ballard.” She pauses. “Is it smart of me to ask who you are?” 

I frown. “What do you mean?” 

She chuckles. “Well, you kidnapped me, tied me up, gagged me, and threatened to hurt me. I doubt that you’re going to let me go at all, but if that’s even a remote possibility, giving me your name probably isn’t the best choice on your part.” 

I tilt my head to the side in agreement. “Bruce Morgan,” I tell her anyway. 

“Well, you’re very handsome, Bruce Morgan.” 

I smile at her. “Really, sweetheart? Or are you just trying to butter me up so I let you go?” 

“Surely you don’t think I’m that stupid, Bruce?” 

“Not really, no. That’s why I grabbed you in the first place. I figured you wouldn’t fall for anything I said.” 

She holds up her tied wrists and studies them. “How flattering.”

She winks at me and I bite my lip. “You’re fucking adorable, sweetheart,” I drawl. She blushes. “And that’s even more fucking adorable,” I add. “What am I going to do with you, Robin Ballard?” 

“Work first, Bruce Morgan,” she quips. “What do you want to know about Chad?” 

I’d almost forgotten about the job. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Work first, like you said.” I stroke her thigh with one hand and her hair with the other. “Did you know that Chad has a partner in the restaurant, Robin?” 

She nods. “Sure. He’s mentioned him a few times. I don’t know his name; Chad calls him his silent partner.” 

“Okay. Well, I work for that silent partner, and he’s afraid that Chad is cheating him.” 

She snorts. “He should be, because Chad definitely is. He also has no idea what he’s doing and is a completely shitty boss.” She hesitates, leaning forward, resting her bound wrists on her bent knees. “What do you need, Bruce? Evidence that Chad is cheating his silent partner?” 

“Well, that would be nice, Robin, yes.” 

“Should have asked before you grabbed me, Bruce. It’s all in the financial records for the restaurant.” 

“Come on, Robin,” I respond playfully. “No one is that stupid.” 

She raises her eyebrows at me. “Normally I’d probably agree with you, Bruce, but Chad isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Technically, I’m just the staff manager. He’s supposed to close the restaurant and handle the books, but he makes me do it. So I’ve recorded it every time he takes money, and he’s never bothered to look.” 

“No shit?” 

“No shit. All you need is the computer. It’s on the desk in the office.” She smiles at me and licks her lips. “Do you always jump the gun like this, Bruce?” 

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Well, um, yeah, I guess.” 

“Maybe next time you should just talk and see what happens.” She nudges me cheekily and it’s my turn to blush. “So what do we do now, Bruce?” 

“I don’t really know,” I admit. “This has never happened to me before.” I look at her curiously. “What do you want to happen, Robin?” 

She beams at me. “Well, Bruce, if I get to choose, I’d very much like it if you’d show me what you intended to do to make me talk.” 

“I don’t think you want me to do that, sweetheart. My methods are intense.” 

Her eyes are actually sparkling with excitement. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” I glance at my bag, which is lying on the floor. “Do you, um, want to see? I could show you. I have a, well, a scrapbook.” 

“You have a scrapbook of your work?” 

“I do. I take Polaroids and save newspaper articles.” 

“Polaroids, huh?” 

“Before and after.” 

“I’d like to see, Bruce,” she decides. “As long as you take a before picture of me first. Just in case.” 

**Robin**

I can see that Bruce is excited. I am too. 

As he gets up and goes over to his bag to get his things, I look him over again. I wasn’t lying when I said he was very handsome. In fact, he’s gorgeous. 

He’s tall and lean and long, with short dark brown hair and a matching mustache that trails all the way down to his jaw. The rest of his face is covered in sexy stubble, and there’s a cute little patch of fuzz just underneath his lower lip. 

He straightens up with the camera in his hand and I pose myself, holding my bound wrists against my face and smiling at him coquettishly. He grins and his expressive hazel eyes shine as he snaps the picture. 

He sets the camera aside, shaking the picture and sitting next to me with his scrapbook in his lap. “All right, take a look,” he offers nervously. 

I watch as he flips the pages. There are quite a few, all filled with Polaroids and newspaper articles, just like he said. I rest my head against his shoulder as I look. 

“What do you think?” He turns his head and his lips actually brush my skin, which sends an excited shiver up my spine. “I know that it’s just my first try and it needs a little improvement.” 

“Why do you do it?” I wonder. “Do you like it?” 

He shrugs. “Yeah, I like it. Hard thing to do if you don’t enjoy it, really. I mean, most of the time it’s douchebags like your boss. Every once in a while it’s people who maybe don’t deserve it, but that’s the job.” 

“People like me?” 

Bruce smiles. “I haven’t ever met anyone like you, Robin,” he confesses, reaching out to touch my hair again.

I flush once more and he runs a thumb over my cheekbone. I gesture to the headline on the page. “Acid, huh?” 

Bruce nods. “Easy way to kill people. And it gets rid of evidence.” 

“Does it make you… excited?” I venture. 

“Not the way you mean,” he replies. “Not sexually. Actually, I’ve never done anything like that sexually.” 

I turn my head so that my mouth hovers over his. “Bruce,” I purr. “Don’t tell me you’re vanilla?” 

He shrugs defensively. “Never met anyone who wanted it rough,” he reveals, trying very hard to keep his voice casual. “I mean, I don’t usually sleep with women who want me to, um, stick around. Doesn’t leave a lot of time to cover anything but the basics.” 

“And if you did?” 

He squirms a bit. “I don’t know.” 

I lick my lips again. I’m so close to him that I lick his too. He inhales sharply. 

“Do you want me, Bruce?” 

“Yes, Robin.” 

“Then go ahead,” I urge. “I can tell you what to do.” 

**Bruce**

I toss the scrapbook on the floor, leaning forward and capturing Robin’s lips with mine. She kisses me back eagerly, opening her mouth and running her tongue over my mustache. “Untie me, Bruce?” she requests. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I believe you, Robin.”

I reach down and deftly undo the knots holding her wrists together, tossing the rope onto the bed as she wraps her arms around my neck. I loosen the knots around her ankles next, pulling her shoes off at the same time and dropping them on the floor. 

She stretches out on the bed, pulling me on top of her. I start to tug at the rest of her clothes, but she stops me. “Not like that, Bruce,” she gasps, undoing my belt and yanking it free from my jeans. “Buckle me to the headboard.” 

I pull back so I can look at her, taking the belt and grinning. “Okie dokie, artichokie,” I tease.

She giggles wildly as I wrap the belt around her wrists and secure it to the headboard before I lean down and start kissing her again, running my hands up and down her sides, slipping my fingers underneath her shirt. She’s so thick and smooth, and I feel my jeans getting tighter. 

“Rougher, Bruce,” she breathes, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me to her tightly, rearing up and catching my lower lip between her teeth. “And cut my clothes off with that knife.” 

My belly gets tight as I grab her and slam her down into the bed. “All right, Robin.”

I pick up the knife, kissing my way down her neck, sucking, leaving marks on her skin. When I reach the hollow of her throat, I bite down hard enough to draw blood and she squeals happily. 

I place my knife underneath the first button of her shirt, flicking my wrist so it pops right off. The shirt is barely holding together as it is; her chest is straining against it. It heaves excitedly as I continue downward, slicing off each button carefully. I keep my knife very sharp, and I don’t want to cut her. I know she said she likes it rough, but that seems a little too rough. 

I cut off her last button, pushing the folds of her shirt aside. She’s wearing a black camisole underneath it; I can see her black lace bra through the thin fabric. 

I shove the camisole up, licking, kissing, sucking, and biting my way over her impressive cleavage, skipping over her breasts and down to her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button. Her skin is so, so soft, and I already can’t get enough. 

I carefully slide the knife under the edge of her camisole, dragging it upward, slicing it up the middle. When I reach her breasts, the knife accidentally slips, nicking one of them slightly. She yelps. 

“Shit,” I curse. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

I finish cutting her shirt off and sit up to look at the wound. It’s not bad, though it is bleeding a little. 

“It’s fine, Bruce,” she assures me. “Just get the rest of my clothes off, please?” 

She’s very eager, which is flattering. But I think I need to slow down. I shouldn’t have made a mistake and cut her. That’s not like me. 

“Just relax, sweetheart,” I soothe her. “Let me take care of you.” 

I carefully cut the rest of her button-down away from her body, tugging the camisole away too. I drop the knife onto the floor with the clothes as Robin stares up at me, her full breasts heaving in her flimsy bra. I can see her stiff nipples through the lace. 

My eyes wander down to her legs. Her pants are too tight to cut off without hurting her, so I yank them off, standing as I do. I shed all of my clothes, groaning when the pressure against my cock is relieved. 

She’s got me all the way hard already and we’ve barely even started. 

**Robin**

I lick my lips, tugging against the belt as I watch Bruce free his cock. He’s big and thick, and jutting out from a nest of enticing dark curls. “You’re beautiful, Bruce,” I purr. 

He actually blushes, then he crawls back onto the bed on his knees and buries his face between my breasts. 

His mouth seals over the cut he accidentally gave me. It stings a little, but otherwise it’s not that bad. He sucks it excitedly, and I know he’s going to leave a mark. 

I don’t mind. 

He squeezes my breasts hard; I can feel his ring and his bracelets digging into my skin. I moan, wriggling underneath him, grinding my hips up against his. “Harder, Bruce, please,” I whimper. 

He looks up at me, clearly surprised. 

Then he squeezes harder, kissing all over the lace of my bra. 

When his lips ghost over a nipple, he stops. “Your tits are so pretty in this, Robin,” he murmurs.

Then he sucks my nipple between his lips along with a mouthful of fabric; I gasp and wrap my legs around his waist. 

His mouth is warm and wet around my breast, and his cock is hard and throbbing between my legs. I pant as he flicks his tongue over my nipple, then moves his mouth to my other breast, teasing it too. I can feel his necklaces pressing into my belly. 

“You like that, Robin?” 

I rock my hips against him and moan. Bruce shivers. 

“I’ll take that as a yes…” 

He slides his fingers into my bra and tugs the cups down. They snap tightly against the bottoms of my breasts, pushing them up. I bite my lip, whimpering as Bruce runs his fingers over my nipples. He tugs on them, lightly at first, then harder, groaning as my whimpers grow louder. 

I try to grind my hips up again, but Bruce puts his hand on my stomach and pushes me down, lifting himself away from me. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and I can’t help giggling. He grimaces, gazing down at me. 

“It’s okay, Bruce,” I soothe him. I glance at the hand still curved around my breast. “Why don’t you fuck them?” 

He blinks. “Fuck… your tits?” 

“You’ve never done that before?” I tease. 

He shakes his head. “What do I do?” 

“Straddle my belly and untie me.” 

Bruce adjusts his legs, sliding up until his cock brushes against my breasts, leaning forward so he can undo the belt. Once my hands are free, I run them over his chest, tangling my fingers in his dark body hair before squeezing my breasts together around his twitching length and starting to bounce them teasingly. 

“Fuck, Robin.”

Bruce hangs onto the headboard with one hand to steady himself and starts to thrust between my breasts gently. He drops his other hand to my chest, playing with my nipples, plucking at one and then the other until I moan again. 

“I like it when you moan, Robin,” he growls. 

“Then make me, Bruce,” I challenge him. 

**Bruce**

Just looking at her is almost enough to make me come. 

Her pale skin is flushed, her little pink nipples are stiff, and her hair is disheveled. She’s biting her lip as she moves her breasts around my aching cock, and I know I’m not going to last long. 

I keep remembering what she said about liking it rough and decide to accept her challenge. 

As I thrust, breathing heavily, I pull my hand away from her nipples, raising it and bringing my open palm down hard against her breast, squeezing it tightly as it hits. 

She arches her back and squirms underneath me. “Oh, yes!”

I switch hands so I can slap her other breast, squeezing it as tight as I can. Robin squeals and twists, bouncing her tits harder, pushing me closer to the edge. 

I’ve never fucked a woman’s breasts before, but fuck, it feels good. Hers are big and soft and warm, and now they’re slick and glistening with my pre-come. 

I slap and squeeze her breast again; she moans. I switch hands once more so I can slap and squeeze the other. She moans louder and my cock spasms violently between her tits. 

My breath hitches in my throat and I thrust forward hard. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna…”

“I know, Bruce. Go ahead.”

She holds her breasts together with one arm and wraps her other hand around my cock, jerking it vigorously. 

“Fuck, sweetheart!”

I grab onto the headboard with both hands and start to come. 

She rubs my spurting cock all over her breasts, her head lowered so she can watch me paint them. I keep thrusting my hips, groaning as she circles my sensitive tip around her nipples, her hand coaxing every drop out of me. 

I still, sitting heavily on her as I catch my breath. She smiles up at me, then lifts her breasts to her mouth, starting to clean them off with her tongue. 

I can’t take my eyes off of her. “That’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” I murmur, noticing that she can only reach the tops of her breasts with her mouth; her reach falls just short of her nipples. 

I stretch out on top of her, supporting myself on one arm, tipping her chin up with my fingers. “You are perfect, Robin,” I whisper, kissing her mouth softly and sliding down onto my elbows, lifting her breasts gently in my hands. 

I lick at her skin tentatively, tasting myself. I’ve never done this before either, but she makes me want to be adventurous. 

It doesn’t taste nearly as bad as I thought it would, so I start to lick her clean enthusiastically. She puts her hands in my hair, her thighs squeezing mine. I glance up at her, rubbing my beard and mustache all over her skin, feeling her shiver. 

I hold her gaze and suck one of her nipples into my mouth. Her eyes close halfway and she moans again. 

I suck hard, my lips smacking against her skin, my tongue flicking over her nipple. She squeals and I start to play with her other nipple, tugging on it roughly as I let the other go with a pop before biting it teasingly. 

“Fuck, Bruce!” she cries out.

I hold her still by putting my hands on her shoulders, pressing down hard, using my hips to pin hers in place as I nibble my way over to her other breast. I bite and suck and lick it too, feeling her writhe beneath me. 

All of her squirming is making me hard again. 

I give each nipple another brief suck and then rest my head gently between her breasts. “What do you want, Robin?” I ask. 

She surprises me by tightening her legs around my body and flipping me onto my back on the bed. I thump onto the mattress and huff in surprise as she hovers over me. She leans down, kissing me roughly, grabbing my head in her hands and biting my lip. 

“Now I want to swallow your cock, Bruce.”

My chest heaves as she starts to kiss her way down my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin; I’m going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow, but I don’t say anything. I don’t want her to stop. 

She kisses her way down my chest, biting my skin and then soothing it with her tongue. When she reaches my nipples, she sucks and nibbles them just like I sucked and nibbled hers. I bite my lip and run my hands through her hair, surprised when I feel them stiffen. I’ve never had a woman play with my nipples before. 

She notices, so she lingers, sucking them softly, gazing up at me as I start to squirm. She sucks harder and I arch my back, moaning loudly. She laughs, grinning, biting them harder, tugging on them with her teeth and flicking them with her fingers. She keeps circling them teasingly as she kisses her way down my belly to my once again aching cock. 

I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch her. My cock is resting against my belly, and it twitches as she runs her tongue over it from the base to the tip. I exhale heavily, trying to calm myself. I don’t want to come too soon this time. 

Robin wraps her hand around the base of my cock, holding it steady as she slides her mouth down over my tip, sucking on it gently before letting it go with a loud pop and then wiggling her tongue over it teasingly. “Fuck, sweetheart,” I rasp, running a hand through my sweat-soaked hair. 

She smiles, sliding her mouth down further this time, bobbing her head eagerly, playing with the tip each time she comes back up. I chew on my lower lip, listening to the smacking sounds she’s making, rocking my hips to thrust further into her mouth. Her smile widens when I whimper and she starts to bob her head faster. 

She takes my hands, sliding my fingers into her hair. I gather it all up on top of her head so that I can clearly see her face, panting as she pushes her head all the way down on my cock, staying there and looking up at me expectantly. 

I tighten my fingers in her hair and start to guide her head up and down roughly, remembering what she said. 

It’s clearly the right thing to do. She groans around my cock, sending vibrations up and down it, swallowing and sucking loudly as I hold her face against my hips. She tangles her fingers in the hair on my chest and belly and hangs on tight, wriggling as she takes me into her throat. 

When I finally let her go, she lifts her head and gasps for air, staring at my cock, watching it glisten with her saliva. 

She’s still for a moment, and then she clambers up my body, gripping my cock tight in her hand and sinking down onto it without any warning. 

**Robin**

“Fuck!”

Bruce bucks beneath me, his hands grabbing my hips, his fingers digging into my skin hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Mmm, that’s it, baby,” I praise him.

He’s doing very well, especially for someone who’s never played rough before. I brace my hands against his chest and start to ride him vigorously, my breasts bouncing. 

His cock is hard and slick, so it slides in and out of me easily. I’ve been holding back since we started, and now I let myself go, panting and gasping loudly and continuously as I bounce up and down on Bruce’s thick cock. 

I squeal and move faster and harder when his hands find my breasts. He teases my hard little nipples, pinching and tugging them roughly, stretching them as I bounce in his hands. He squeezes and slaps my breasts again, sliding one hand down my side to spank my ass again too. 

I finally can’t hang on anymore. I sit down on him hard, rolling my hips and throwing my head back, panting loudly as I start to come. “Fuck, Bruce!”

I clench around his cock, feeling it pulse inside me. 

He’s running his hands over my breasts and ass, squeezing tightly, thrusting up into me. I run my hands over his chest soothingly as I finish and lift myself off of him. 

He whines and I laugh. “Relax, baby,” I purr, turning around, wiggling my ass at him as I brace my hands against his knees and take him inside of me again. 

“Damn, you have a fantastic ass, sweetheart,” Bruce grinds out.

I bounce on him as fast as I can, making it jiggle. 

“Oh!” I cry out loudly when I feel him spank me, riding him harder, squirming on his cock as my ass starts to tingle and get hot. 

Abruptly, he stops, squeezing my ass gently. I glance at him over my shoulder, smoothing my hair over my ear. “What do you want, Bruce?” I ask quietly. 

“I want to make you come again, and I want to see your face this time,” he requests softly. 

I smile, lifting myself off of him and settling onto the bed on my back. He leans over me, kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, and then my lips. I kiss him back gently, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and squeezing his sides with my thighs. 

“You’re a bit of a romantic, aren’t you, Bruce?”

I kiss the corner of his mouth as he uses his hand to guide himself inside me again. I sigh happily as he starts to move and he blushes. 

“I guess I am, Robin,” he admits. “The rough stuff is fun too, but I like it a little sweet.” 

“Sweet can be nice, Bruce.” I kiss him, running my fingers through his thick, dark hair and putting my lips against his ear. “So make love to me.” 

He moans softly, putting his hands in my hair and kissing me deeply as he starts to move. His pace is slow and steady, his strokes smooth and deep. My breasts bounce gently against his chest as we rock together; he moves his hands down to squeeze them, bending his head to kiss them and suck on my nipples. 

I whimper and squirm, rocking harder as Bruce’s sucking becomes more eager. As he lets one nipple go with a soft sucking sound to switch to the other, he murmurs, “Tell me how it feels, Robin.” 

I tighten my thighs and arms around him, gasping. I don’t know how to tell him that it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life. And that I imagine it’s going to be the last thing I ever feel. 

Because he has to kill me after this, doesn’t he? He kidnapped me. He told me that he’s killed people. I know his name. He can’t let me go. 

“You feel perfect, Bruce,” I say instead. “You’re warm and solid, and I love the way you fill me up.” 

He kisses his way back to my ear, pressing his lips against it, breathing harder, pumping in and out of me faster. Both of our bodies are bathed in sweat; we slide against each other easily even as my back sticks to the bedsheet. 

Bruce grabs my chin, squeezing it in his hand. “Open your eyes, Robin,” he begs, tugging on my lower lip with his teeth. “I want to look into them while you come.” 

I open my eyes for him, almost shutting them again as I feel tears start to run down my cheeks.

“Am I hurting you, sweetheart?” Bruce wonders.

I shake my head, slipping my legs up higher so he can go deeper. He groans, bracing himself against the bed as I curl my arms under his armpits and hang onto him tightly. 

He moves faster. I fight to keep my eyes open as I start to shake. “That’s it, Robin, that’s it. Come for me,” Bruce urges. “Come for me, please.” 

He drives into me one more time and then I’m crying out underneath him, drawing him into my body with the powerful contractions of my orgasm. 

It’s the best one I’ve ever had. 

Bruce rests his lips against mine, shuddering and moaning as he comes too. He holds my face between his long fingers, gazing down into my eyes. 

I don’t know how long it lasts, but when we both finally finish, Bruce rolls over and tucks me against his chest, pulling the sheet up over us gently. “That was amazing, Robin,” he confesses quietly, kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. 

“It was, Bruce,” I agree.

His eyes are closing, and so are mine. “Get some sleep, sweetheart,” he urges me. “Just don’t leave, okay? We’ll talk in the morning.” 

“I won’t leave,” I promise. 

I know I should try to run. I don’t see how this can end well for me. But there’s nowhere I can go that he won’t find me. 

And if you have to die, doing it after some fabulous sex isn’t the worst way to go, right? 

**Bruce**

I sigh, rolling over in the bed, reaching my arm out for Robin. When all I find are cold sheets, I slowly open my eyes and sit up. 

Did she leave? 

I’m not surprised. I know she was mellow about it at the time, but I must have scared her. 

I spot the Polaroid I took of her on the nightstand and grab it, running my thumb over the corner of the thick paper longingly. 

I miss her already. 

I find my boxer briefs, pulling them on. I grab the camera from the floor as I wander out to the kitchen. 

I never took an after picture of her. I wish I had. 

When I finally look up from the camera, I stop in my tracks. 

Robin is still here. She’s curled up in the window seat, wearing my button-down shirt and watching the sun rise. 

She turns to look at me when she hears my footsteps, and I see that she’s crying. 

She’s pushed up the sleeves of my shirt, so I can see the lines that my belt has left on her wrists. Her neck is covered in dark purple hickeys, the cut I gave her is still visible, and her breasts are dark pink where I slapped them. 

There are bite marks on her throat and breasts from my teeth, and indentations where my jewelry pressed into her while we made love. Her lips are still slightly swollen from when I worked her mouth up and down on my cock. I know her ass must be pink too, and there has to be more that I can’t see. 

I sit down beside her, gently pulling her legs into my lap and touching her damp cheek. “I did hurt you, sweetheart,” I say regretfully. “I’m so sorry.” 

She shakes her head. “You didn’t hurt me, Bruce. I liked all of it.” 

I tilt my head curiously. “Then why are you upset, Robin? What’s wrong?” 

I can tell that she’s fighting to keep it together. Finally, she lets out a strangled sob, puts her face in her hands, and whimpers, “I don’t want to die, Bruce.” 

“Die, sweetheart?”

I pull her closer and nestle her head against my shoulder. Suddenly, I realize that I don’t know much about her. Maybe the reason she didn’t react badly last night was because there’s something wrong with her. 

I’m about to ask if she’s sick when she murmurs, “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” 

I kiss her forehead comfortingly. “Robin, why would I do that?”

“You have to, don’t you?” She wipes at her tears in frustration. “You kidnapped me. You told me you kill people for a living. I know your name. How can you possibly let me go?” 

I suppose that she’s right. Logically, she’s a loose end. 

But killing her is the last thing I want to do. 

So I squeeze her and chuckle. “What are you gonna tell them, sweetheart? That an assassin put you in his trunk and took you to his cabin and showed you his secret scrapbook of kills?” 

She sniffles and frowns. “Well, when you say it like that, it does sound sort of ridiculous,” she admits. Finally, she adds, “I wasn’t going to say anything to anybody. But how can you trust me?” 

“I think you proved that you’re trustworthy,” I tell her seriously. “You’re honest, Robin. I think that’s rare.” 

“So what happens now?” She turns her head and kisses my skin and I feel her relax a bit. 

“Now I make you breakfast and then take you home,” I start. “Then I tell my boss that your boss is indeed cheating him and that I know someone he can count on who should take over because she’s already been doing everything anyway. You’ll show him the evidence and everything will be fine. And after that…” I stop and blush. “Well, after that, I ask you to dinner.” 

She looks at me in surprise. “Ask me to dinner?” She blinks, her beautiful hazel eyes wide. “Like on a date?” 

My blush deepens and I nod. “Like on a date.” I take a deep breath and trace her cheekbone with my thumb. “Robin, I had a really nice time last night. And it wasn’t just the sex. I mean, that part was great, don’t me wrong. It was the best sex I’ve ever had. But I like you. You’re funny and sweet and smart and pretty and I’m not quite sure why, but you seem to like me. It’s been a while since someone’s liked me.” 

She puts her arms around my neck and smiles. “I do like you, Bruce. And it was the best sex I’ve ever had too.” 

I smirk. “So dinner should be at my place, then?” 

She traces my lips with her finger teasingly. “Or mine,” she whispers, sliding her fingers into my hair and starting to kiss me. 

“Wait,” I whisper, taking her chin in my fingers and turning it to press her cheek against mine. I flip the camera around and snap a photo. 

“Bruce! I look terrible!” she protests, hiding her face in my neck as I set the camera down and shake the picture. 

“Aw, sweetheart. No, you don’t. Cute as a button, see?” I nudge her playfully. “And I needed an after picture.” 

I drop the Polaroid on the floor as Robin starts to kiss me again. 

Honestly, I could kiss her forever. “Careful,” I tease, running my hands over her body. “You’re still kidnapped, you know. I might just not ever bring you back.” 

“You assume that I mind,” she purrs. 

The kiss deepens and I pull her closer, thinking that this is the start of something incredible.


End file.
